Just a Mortal
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Inspired by "Human" by Christina Perri. Slightly drabbleish. Loki encounters a mortal and things ensues. Loki/OC


Just a Mortal

Start: 2/25/2014 Finish: 2/28/2014

Summary: Inspired by "Human" by Christina Perri. Slightly drabbleish. Loki encounters a mortal. Loki/OC

[**Author's Note**: Warning. So much angst in this. I heard this song on the radio and instantly this fic formed in my head. It has no relation what so ever to any of my other _Avengers_ fics. Thank you for your consideration and please review.

Disclaimer: I own not the song by Christina Perri, nor the characters we are all familiar with, not even the quote at the end of this. I only own the OC.

~CosmicHorse]

_I can hold my breath_

It was in passing that he happened upon her. Under the guise of a humble man, he wandered through the village. Very few gave him a second look since they were put off by his slightly patchwork clothing. Her, however, met his eye and smiled brightly at him. The brilliance of her smile to a random stranger made his breath catch. It not only touched her faintly pink lips but also creased her aqua eyes. In the next instant, she was gone, swallowed up by the masses. Yet she caught his breath. And he could not get those aqua eyes to leave him in peace.

_I can bite my tongue_

"Have you gone mad my son?" Odin yelled at the bowed head of Loki. "To bring a mortal here, a Midgardian princess at that! What were you thinking?!"

Loki remained silence. Just this once, he would hold his tongue until though formed his words. "You have yet to meet her Allfather." Loki said slowly, letting each word trickle off his tongue.

Turning slightly, he extended a hand toward the throne room doors. They opened and the girl stood frozen. Her hair was swept behind her head, her aqua eyes wide in wonder. "Come." Loki said.

In an instant, she began to move. The little hitch in her walk evident to every Aesir present. She reached Loki's hand and let her smaller one rest in it. He gently pulled her to be in front of him. "Odin Allfather, may I present the mortal princess." He said smoothly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The girl's eyes, though already wide, widened greater and she fell to the floor. "All praise be to the great Odin, God of Gods." She said, pressing her face into the floor.

Despite the restraint on his tongue, Loki could not suppress the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

_I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. In a place where she knew practically no one, the one person who was familiar to her had left quite suddenly. That had been a week ago. And she still hadn't slept. The others around her said that he and his brother would be just fine. It was just a peace negotiation. Yet, the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach made her unable to sleep. She sat up, folding her legs to her chest and stared into the darkness. Slowly, she stood and walked to the moon bathed balcony overlooking a magnificent garden. Even the leaves and grass had an unearthly glow to them despite the lack of sunlight. She was so far from home… yet… she never wanted to go home again.__

I can fake a smile

_I can force a laugh_

Castes of wine were passed around and she found her goblet filled, almost overfilling. She laughed in a false drunk stateand forced a smile onto her face. She wasn't really happy to be surrounded by so many gods and goddesses but he had wanted her here. Loki saw that smile and saw that it never reached her eyes. Since bringing her here, he hadn't seen that smile that had captured him. It bothered him. Then, her eyes met his. Instinctually, he raised his goblet to her. Her false smile fell away and a gentle grin passed her lips, reaching her eyes._  
_

_I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask_

"Will you dance with me?" he asked so softly.

Silently, she nodded and let him take her hand. Slowly, he took her to the dance floor and they moved to the rhythm of the music. He noted her grip on his hand had started out desperate but, with each passing step, it eased to a gentle hold. He leaned closer to her ear and murmured, "You belong here."

She let a small breath escape her lips. "You belong here… with me." He said again, making her hold clench.

"If that is what you want my prince." She whispered in reply.

"I want you to feel like you belong here." He said, drawing back and gazing down at here.

"I only feel like I belong here in your arms." She said, looking back up at him, love and sheer compassion imprinted in her eyes.

And his eyes matched hers._  
_

_Give you all I am_

He had her against a wall, his mouth latched to her neck. She arched against him, her small hands threading into his hair as he bit down on her flesh. She didn't know how they got from the garden and to his bedroom in merely an instant but now was not the time to be asking questions. His cool hands wandered all over her body, feeling every curve that was her. He had to take extra care for she was mortal and would break so easily under the hands of a god. He removed his mouth from her neck to gently press their lips together, successfully stealing her breath.

Her hands traveled down to the chest plate of his ceremonial armor and rested on the edge. Daftly, her fingers sought the ties and hold of his armor. They clattered to the floor. The sound startled Loki but her pressing against him again quickly pulled his attention back to her. In an instant, he pulled her dress from her body, leaving her perfectly exposed to his hungry eyes. She quickly followed his lead and divested him of his own clothing, leaving them both bare.

"Take me." She breathed.

Needing no further encouragement or allowance, Loki swept her into his arms and they crashed onto his bed. "I accept it with a loving heart." He murmured into her ear, making her his.__

I can do it/ I can do it /I can do it

Two servants stood in attendance to each horse as the group headed toward the mounts. "I called for the gentlest mare for you." Loki softly told her, pointing toward a bay spotted horse.

She smiled and went to the mare, letting the horse inhale her scent. "Shall we assist you lady?" one attendant asked.

"Thank you but no." she replied, running her hands along the mare's neck, down her shoulder to the girth of her saddle. There her hand hesitated.

"Is something the matter princess?" Sif asked, noting her hesitancy.

"No. I just prefer to ride astride Lady Sif." The princess replied, jerking the girth free and pulled the saddle from the mare's back. In a flash of green fabric, she was astride the spotted horse.

With a small wink to Loki and a smirk to Sif, she touched the mare with her heel. The horse sprang to action, galloping off with a stride of liquid that quickly carried the pair off. Sif gapped after her, astounded that a mortal, a human no less, had no trouble handling an Asgardian horse. Even the most gentle were still extremely powerful and willful. Loki chuckled, mounting his own horse. She certainly was capable of much more than her mortal body allowed.__

But I'm only human

It was times like this that Loki was reminded of how profoundly human this woman was. But, one could not blame her. The Bifrost was a true wonder to behold, even when you grow used to seeing it. The colors of the glass like road sparkled and shifted constantly. She knelt down and touched the bridge. "It is warm." She murmured.

"It is full of energy." Loki replied, kneeling next to her and touching the bridge as well.

She looked up and met her eyes. The wonder in her eyes made him smile. "Would you like to meet Heimdall?" he asked, standing and extending her his hand.

She took it and let him pull her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the circular room where Heimdall resided._  
_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

For some reason or another, the human found herself running headlong down the ornate halls of the palace. She gathered her numerous layers of her dress to expose her creamy legs as they all but flew down the halls. A sharp turn caught her by surprise. Unable to remain upright, she skid to the floor, scrapping both of her knees. They stung and brought tears to her eyes. Gathering her skirts again, she looked down at her bleeding knees. "Have you hurt yourself pet?" Loki cool voice asked as he materialized in front of her.

He crouched and took a hold of her face, tears silently streaking down her cheeks. "Tis nothing a little magic cannot fix." He said, smiling softly at her.

Releasing her face, he placed both of his hands over her scraps and let a small pulse of golden magic flow from his palms. Taking his hands away, both of her wounds were healed; not even a scab remained. "There now pet." Loki said, taking her shoulders and pulling her to her feet. "All better." He kissed the crown of her head._  
_

_I'm only human_

"A human Frigga. My son brings home a human and claims to love her." Odin said, resting on the edge of their bed.

Frigga sat next to him and took his hand. "And I have never seen our son happier." She replied, waving her hand to conjure an image of the two of them walking through the gardens.

The girl darted from plat to plant, ecstatically asking Loki what each one was. He had a gentle smile on his face and answered each of her questions. She said something, making the trickster laugh and grab her hand, drawing her into his arm. She laughed in return and Loki formed a white flower, extending the bloom to her. She took it and placed it behind her hair. Retaking his hand, they continued their walk._  
_

_And I crash and I break down_

She was seated in the laundry room, a small needle in hand as she mended his tunic. Loki had gotten it snagged on a rock and tore a pretty big hole in it. She kept her stiches tight and tiny, thankful that the thread she had found was relatively the same color as this tunic. A group of servants wandered in, baskets of laundry on their hands. They saw her and started whispering.

"Look, it's that mortal girl."

"What is she doing?"

"I think she is mending something of Prince Loki's."

"Pft, stupid human. Doesn't she know that neither prince wears things that have been ruined again, even if they are cleaned?"

"Just leave her be. She's stupid to comprehend anything like that."

They fell into giggles and set to their cleaning. The girl's hand stilled for an instant. Inhaling slowly, she finished her mending and carefully folded the tunic._  
_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

Looking back now and remembering his words made her heart clench. "My everything… the love of my life… my princess."_  
_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

She hung her head. Who was she when compared to the gods and goddesses around her? _  
_

_'Cause I'm only human_

She was just a mortal.__

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need

Loki paced in front of her, anger welling inside of him. She watched him, worry entrapped in her aqua eyes. "What troubles you my prince?" she asked quietly.

He exploded. Years of pent up frustrations, feelings of inequalities and everything poured from him. She sat in silence, letting him rant and rave. When he was done, he stood before her, spent and all but panting. She stood and crossed to his side. Gently, she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "No matter what Loki, you are nothing of what they say. You only are what you want to be." She said, meeting his green eyes.

He gazed back at her, noting the warmth in those aqua eyes. Once again, she stole his breath. Slowly, his lips descended to hers, stealing a kiss._  
_

_Be your everything_

"She cannot stay here brother." Thor said, standing next to his brother. Loki narrowed his eyes as Thor continued. "She will wither and die long before you would age a year. To fall in love with a mortal… it makes no sense. She is but a fleeting pleasure much like a spring flower; beautiful to behold in her season but fades quickly."

"It does not make sense indeed." Loki snapped. "Though not much makes sense to you anyways. Why bother yourself Thor? As you have said, she is but a passing pleasure… but one I would fight for if only to have her for as long as I can. Unlike you, brother dear, who takes a different woman to his bed every night, this… mortal means more to me than any combination of feeling you hold for any of those women."

Thor stepped back. "You would do wise brother to never say such things about her in my presence again." Loki spat, turning a sharp heel and leaving.__

I can do it/ I can do it/ I'll get through it

"Is that what you truly wish Loki?" Odin asked softly.

"I wish I had never brought her here." Loki said, shaking his head slowly.

Odin stared down at his son, the girl at his feet. She remained still. "So, let me understand this." Odin said, sitting on his throne. "You stole this girl from her home, robbed her of something that makes a woman desirable for marriage, made promises of love and devotion to her, led her to love you in return and now you want to send her back? Back where she will be seen as nothing but a ruined, damaged good?"

Loki remained silent. Had he really done that?

"Very well." Odin said, standing and going to the woman. He ripped her clothing, exposing her left shoulder back to him. Pressing three fingers to her flesh, magic seeped through her. Removing his fingers, Loki's symbol appeared on her shoulder. Entwined serpents eating each other's tails all but glowed in vivid greens, blacks, and golds. "Guards, take the mortal to the Bifrost and have Heimdall send her home."

Two guards appeared and pulled her roughly to her feet. Her head remained downcast as they dragged her from Asgard.__

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down

She had changed so much. Hair pulled back in a tight braid and clad in a warrior's outfit, she swung her sword with deadly precision. His heart felt torn in two. The kind, gentle creature he had fallen for was no more. She had hardened into something else entirely. Her aqua eye remained the same but the sparkle in them had been replaced by a steely ferocity. It unnerved him. Then, she screamed as a sword plunged through her gut.

He felt her pain and went to go to her. But, before he could take a step, she pulled the sword from her middle and plunged it through her enemy, a snarl plastered onto her now bloody face. Then, she moved on, two swords in hand and seemingly unfazed by her life blood draining from her stomach.

What had he done to her?_  
_

_I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down_

She couldn't breathe. Loki was instantly concerned when her inhaling was frantic, erratic and gasping. He was at her side. "You're having a panic attack pet." He said softly, lowering her to a chair and making her head go between her knees.

"Breathe deeply and slowly." He calmly coached her, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

Her breathing became regular after a few moments. Finally able to breathe, her tears sprang forth. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Loki could only hold her as she broke down in his arms._  
_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

"You are beneath me!" he yelled, backhanding her.

She crumpled, her heart breaking as he continued his triad. "How it ever possessed me that a mortal, a human no less, could ever be worthy of my love is confounding to me! Why did I even bring you here you harlot. You harlot; that is what you are. Nothing but a toy for brothers to fight over. You disgust me."

She stood. "I disgust you?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I never asked for you to bring me here! I was happy back in my world but you have ruined me for any man!" she screamed back. "You monster!"

She turned and ran, tears blinding her.__

I'm only human/ I'm only human/ Just a little human

"You pled yourself to that trickster?" her father yelled at her, throwing her to the ground.

"I have and I shall remain his!" she screamed back, getting to her feet.

He back handed her, sending her to the ground again. "No daughter of mine will act as such not speak to me as that!" he bellowed, grabbing his leather belt.

The blows rained down on her, cutting through her clothing and her flesh. "I will not be disrespected as such in my own home!" he yelled over her cries of pain.

A blow cut her left shoulder, exposing Loki's mark embedded in vivid color on her shoulder blade. Her father stopped and stared at the mark, a red welt distorting it as her flesh responded to the abuse. "You truly have pledged yourself him…" he murmured, dropping his belt.

She stifled a cry, grabbed the tattered remains of her clothing and ran from her home.__

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

The guards threw her onto the floor of the Bifrost before leaving her. Heimdall slowly approached the girl. She sat up and he extended a hand. Looking up, tears silently streaked down her cheeks. "Poor child. How have you been mistreated by those whom claimed to love you." He said softly as she took his hand.

He pulled her into a hug, letting her small form meld to him. "No being, mortal or god should be treated as such." He murmured.

"What am I to do now Heimdall?" she asked, the crying not yet reaching her voice.

Heimdall held her at arms-length. "Idunn Arlansdottir." He said her name, making her look up at him. "I give you Heimdall's blessing. Nothing you set your mind to will be beyond your grasp. I shall keep my eyes on you." He said, pressing a shining golden necklace into her hand, his symbol on the pendant. "No mortal other than you shall see this but wear it always. It will give you the strength of the Aesir."

She nodded, drawing back to his arms. "Thank you Heimdall." She breathed.

She clasped the necklace around her and he sent her home. __

Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human

Loki slammed his bedroom door, emotions boiling inside of him. A light cream color on his otherwise emerald bedspread caught his eye. A tunic was folded and set there. He strode over to it and snatched it up. Along the back hem, tiny stiches caught his infuriated gaze. They did so because they were just a shade darker than the rest. Letting the mending rest in the palm of his hand, he looked down at it, regret welling in his heart.

What had he done… what indeed?_  
_

_And I crash and I break down_

She collapsed in the darkened forest, tears racking her body. Everything had crashed down around her. She had been robbed of her home, ripped of her first love and cast out like dirty water. She had nothing left of worth now. Nothing…_  
_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

"You are my everything… what would I be without you?" Loki asked, his words muffled by her hair._  
_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

She looked up into the black canvas littered with glittering stars that was the night sky. She was only human, something fleeting, nothing more than a passing fancy. A sad smile crossed her face and she looked down. "I'm just a human…" she murmured, the smile falling from her face. And it would not return there again.

_'Cause I'm only human_

"And in the end, we were all just humans… drunk on the idea the love, only love, can heal our brokenness." – F. Scott Fitzgerald


End file.
